One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 6
Red stood on a hill at the edge of the island, looking out to the sea. "They're here..." He muttered to himself as several pirate ships arrived over the horizon. Red smiled and disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Leone looked out to the waters to see several pirates walking onto the shore. An evil grin formed on his face. "Let the games begin." - A blue haired man stepped off his ship. He brushed his hair back ad popped his neck. "The Great Pirate Games... Seems like there's a bunch of competition." A young black haired girl stepped to the man and patted his shoulder. When he looked down she nodded and gave a confirming look. "You're right Mel. I shouldn't lose my nerve." Several pirates poured out the ship. Some holding a large sum of money. While others set up a camp. "Captain Septimus, there's no need to worry. There's no way we can lose this! We have both you and Mel participating. Who could possibly beat you? You're the best!" Septimus blushed a little and looked off. "I'm not the best. I have so much to learn." Galick walked up to Septimus and knocked him out the way. "Of course you do rookie. Now if you want to survive, I suggest you board your ship and sail away." Septimus brushed himself off and smiled. "If anything you should take your own advice." His smile soon changed into an angry snarl. "Because I don't like people.. No. Trash, like you." He growled as he looked up to Galick. Galick snarled down to Septimus before walking away. "I can't let this money pass me up." He said before he locked back to Septimus. "I'll kill you in the ring." Septimus glared back at him, unshaken by his threat. "That bastard..." His glaring face was replaced by shock as Mel tugged on his belt. "Yes Mel?" He asked as he looked down into her eyes, filled with concern. "I understand Mel. I shouldn't let him anger me so much. It'll all be settled in the ring." Another ship pulled into port. A black haired young man with an eyepatch stepped onto the shore, his eye scanning the book in his hand. A tall blue man jumped down and stretched. "Captain Kayuya! How long are you gonna be reading that book? We've already made it to Alltrades." Kayuya looked away from his book. "It's quite alright Sigma. There's no need to get rowdy." "The Blue Fox!!" "Sigma." Kayuya retorted. "Can you get Gannon? He's fighting as well." Sigma saluted and jumped back into the ship. Kayuya returned to his book and continued walking. "Excuse me." He said as he passed by Septimus. Septimus nodded and moved out the way. "You see, that's a nice guy. He has manners!! Unlike that scraggly haired ba-" Septimus was cut off by an elbow to the gut from Mel. "Okay okay, I get it. Watch my language." One by one more ships pulled into port, seemingly getting more rambunctious than the last. The Gear Pirates docked into bay and Kent jumped onto the shore. "WHO'S FIRST?!! ILL WIN THIS!!!" Fantasia punched Kent down. "Calm down dammit. We're not trying to get kicked out before the tournament even starts." "Oh... Riiiight." Kent nodded and smiled. He looked around to various other pirates. "Not very many strong people are here." Jericho walked down to the shore, holding a large box. "I see. If anything, there's 3 monsters among them." He said coldly, focusing on Septimus and Galick. "Those two. Kent, I would steer clear of them. Kent?" Fantasia frowned. "He left when as soon as you started talking." "I figured as much.." Kent walked up to Septimus. "Hi. My name is Kent." Septimus smiled and shook his hand. "Septimus." "Are you strong? Cause my brother said you were and now I wanna fight you." "W-what?" "You heard correct. I wanna fight you." Septimus patted Kent's head. "Save it for the ring young man." Saber stomped the ground and several trees fell to the ground. Everyone looked up to Saber to meet his wolfish smile. "Hello there participants!! My name is Saber and I'm one the person that started this here slaughter. I say slaughter because we all know I'm going to win. You're just here for entertainment purposes." Kent scratched his head before picking up a rock and hurling it at Saber, bonking him in the head. "Booooo, hey! Get to the point!" Saber's eye twitched. "I just said it!" "Really?! I thought that was a joke. I knew was a terrible one. Because you don't seem so tough." "You must've skipped your homework if you don't recognize me Gear Lord." "I don't care who you are really. You're just a guy holding a tournament. I need the money, plus I'm bored. So it seemed like the ideal thing to do." The Gear Pirates stood shocked. "He... Actually made sense." Ashlynn stuttered. "Maybe there's hope after all." "Besides, if I'm broke I have to stomach Jericho's cooking. And I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Fantasia erupted in laughter. "That sounds about right." Jericho looked around confused. "Oh come on. My cooking isn't that bad!" "Dammit hoodie boy, your cooking is so bad it's classified as a natural disaster." - Roxas sat on the edge of his ship kicking his feet over the edge. "So are the preparations ready?" He asked a young boy with white hair. "Yes sir! Your orders have been met. Except for what you call a Badass Hand. We don't understand what you mean by that." "Hey, what's your name?" "Legend." "That's a badass name. You! Be my badass hand!" "I still don't get it!" "Think about it like this." Roxas started as he flipped onto the ship. "I'm Regulus' badass hand, so you can be mine." Legend rose an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean his right hand man?" "Except I'm a badass so badass hand." "Commodore Roxas.... How do you function?" "Like any normal insanely handsome badass would." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Chapters